Jiraiya
| image = | race = - Hybrid | birthday = October 19 | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 202 lbs | blood type = O | affiliation = Ryōzanpaku | occupation = Master of Ryōzanpaku | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Ryōzanpaku | previous team = None | partner = Tsunade | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Ryōzanpaku | homeworld = Earth | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | ultimate attack = Unknown | signature attack = Unknown | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} Jiraiya (自来也, Jiraiya) is one of the six masters that resides at Ryōzanpaku, born of a male and a female . He is feared throughout the Northern Galaxy, among other areas, as the Shiroyasha (白い悪魔, White Demon); being a man with long silver hair that appeared as a demon, tearing through the enemy ranks without so much as a weapon in hand. Among the six masters, he is highly regarded as a skilled polymath, having mastered several crafts of martial arts as well as many other trade skills. Stop trolling Someone put alot of effort into this troll. What i noticed is that it's pretty common on this wiki to just overwrite or to just make a site that is not true at all. Please stop doing that because people that just got started with anime will surely be very confused when they see something like this. To everyone that has still no clue this is fake the names are from Naruto, the pictures from Bleach but also very well photoshoped and he just put it into this wiki. again credits to the guy that made this. Personality Synopsis History Powers & Abilities Standing as the strongest master of Ryōzanpaku, Jiraiya is highly regarded on Earth as one of the most powerful martial artists. Even amongst other master-class fighters who have consistently shown extraordinary feats of strength and speed throughout the series, Jiraiya still stands in a class of his own when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, defeating those kind of aforementioned opponents with strict ease. His unrivaled level of hand-to-hand skills has allowed him to truly be named a "Grandmaster" of this field. This immense ability has allowed him to control his internal ki to massive degrees. In most cases, when measured, Jiraiya is indicated to have a power level of 40,000. However, when he allows his personal restraints to be unlocked, his power level shoots up to his true base state, currently standing at near 9,000,000. Overwhelming Ki: The extent to Jiraiya's ki levels are not fully understood, although it was massive enough to warrant a power level of nine million, something that is strange for that of a human; albeit, Jiraiya is half Saiyan. When manifested as an aura, Jiraiya's ki takes the color of a deep snow white, much more defined in coloration than most human auras. When unleashed outwards, his very presence can cause even the most powerful fighters to lose their breath, being capable of affecting entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, as well as affecting others from seemingly miles away. Such as many other fighters are able to, Jiraiya is capable of such ki utilization as flight and ki sensing. Ki Techniques: Being a master of martial arts, Jiraiya can manipulate his ki into several unique and powerful techniques, for both offensive and defensive purposes. *'Instant Transmission' (瞬間移動, Shunkan Idō): *'Kamehameha Wave' (かめはめ波, Turtle Devastation Wave): Master of Martial Arts: Though he hasn't shown the full extent of his abilities in this field, Jiraiya has shown to rely mostly on martial arts, rarely using ay ki-based attacks unless he deems a need for such action. Even as a small child, he was able easily defeat several adult fighters without even a scratch. This implies that, despite all the work he had put into his martial arts, he has always had a natural talent. Jiraiya also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, but will commonly resort to stationary attacks that allow him to wipe out an opponent without warning. Instances of his immense skill are shown when he brutally defeated an unnamed Frost Demon, whilst the latter was in its final form, and is subsequently regarded by Snow as "highly dangerous". He is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through steel and block every single one of the multiple punches and kicks from several highly-skilled opponents. Jiraiya is capable of ending fights rather quickly, using only his expert timing and powerful arsenal of kicks and hand strikes. Tsunade has stated in many instances that Jiraiya's hand-to-hand abilities make him appear as a "blade"; swift and agile, with no wasted movement, which makes it impossible for any opponent to find even the slightest of openings or instances of weakness in his martial art attacks. Tsunade subsequently noted that Jiraiya's level of hand-to-hand skill and capability makes fighting him at close range no different from suicide. Jiraiya models his martial art styles with material that he had learnt among his training session and experiences. Among his more common uses of Taekkyeon and Taekwondo, his martial arts knowledge extends to the martial art form of Bāguàzhǎng, as well as a medley of other martial arts that he has mastered but are rarely seen in combat. Martial arts such as traditional Jujutsu and Karate, among many others, are no exception. Jiraiya prides himself in being a martial artist of the "old" and the "new", having mastered long lost art styles that many have even barely heard of, let alone have seen or learnt. His skill also carries over to the medical field as well, his intricate knowledge of pressure points and bone joints allows him to preform bone setting and acupuncture with minimal effort. It is stated by Snow that a master of Jiraiya's level is capable of closing in the range of his attacks, and then extending the range at almost instantaneous instances. As such, he can effortlessly extend or minimize the range of his attacks, making it nigh impossible to catch him off-guard. Likewise, he is capable of shifting his fighting style between hard and soft styles almost instantly. Jiraiya has showed himself accustomed to countless fighting styles and techniques, stemming from basic but outlawed techniques to highly-advanced ones. This is shown by his capability of turning many seemingly basic techniques into fatal one-shot attacks, such as when he used Front Kick, it was able to completely crush the ground beneath him, as well as generate a massive shockwave of pure force in the direction of his opponent. Jiraiya's main martial art is known as Subak, which exists as the most primitive form of Taekwondo, which preceeds even Taekkyeon, used only when he is pushed to life-threatening extremes. Being such an old art style, the exact nature of Subak is unknown, as even among other Taekwondo masters have scarcely heard the term, let alone aware of any of its techniques. Jiraiya tends to only practice the style when he is alone, usually at night when none of the other masters are awake. He made it clear, however, that Subak is a style that is not suitable for "sparring", implying that it is meant to kill. Jiraiya has revealed that Subak, like Taekwondo, contains many types of strikes and kicks, but exists a particular way unique to Subak that proves to be extremely effective against a target's body structure. Even against muscles that are honed to almost god-like proportions, prompting them to be physically immune to strikes, there are techniques that allow the muscles to be "side-shaken", dealing damage that is great enough to rip the muscles in question apart effortlessly. Ideally, Martial arts is the act of mastering the control of one's body, and Jiraiya's control over his body is so great that he is capable of twisting his body and bending his legs in ways that would surprise many other master martial artists. Likewise, acrobatics are not a difficult thing for him to accomplish, making both of his students doubt he is even a real person, or even maintains a solid form, whenever he demonstrates these capabilities. These acrobatics are so finely executed that they are sometimes mistaken for flight. He is able to effortlessly tighten his muscles to make his body as tough as steel while allowing himself to remain relaxed enough to breathe and move his limbs and body effortlessly, doing so at speeds so great that it can be accomplished right at the instant an opponent's attack nears his person. In addition to this reserve of never-ending knowledge of techniques, due to his years of experience, he can copy any move of a master-class fighter, no matter how unique it is to the opponent, which has helped in the development of his one hundred and eight secret techniques. Unrealistic Rate of Adaptation: It has been noted that one of Jiraiya's most fearsome traits is his ability to adapt to an opponent(s) at a rate that is considered almost unrealistic. It is because of this that Jiraiya almost never loses to the same opponent twice, if not once. Initially overwhelmed by the rate that Snow's powers were increasing, Tsunade stated that it appeared as if Jiraiya's own abilities were increasing at a rate surpassing that of Snow's, to the point of tipping the tide of the battle in his favor. Snow commented that Jiraiya was a monster in this regard, subsequently noting how his title of Shiroyasha was fitting. Immense Strength & Durability: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Jiraiya has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. According to Tsunade, Seireitou has reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability, having conditioned his muscles through years of unique and unusual training methods. It is because of this that he boasts such unrealistic strength, without having a large-built body. The sheer magnitude of Jiraiya's physical strength is displayed through countless moments in the series, most often implied by his tendency to always hold back during one-on-one fights; when the situation demands further strength, his blows are capable of tearing through the armor of a Saiyan while also smashing the bones and/or muscles within their body. Super Saiyan Being of Saiyan lineage, Jiraiya had attained the rare Super Saiyan transformation. Unlike most Saiyans, who have their hair spike up when entering Super Saiyan, the shape of Jiraiya's hair remains consistent. However, it becomes noticably more wild. Jiraiya's aura is also rather smooth and gentle, appearing as golden wisps of ki instead of raging flames. He is also one of the few Super Saiyans to have glitter in his energy aura. Due to having mastered the transformation, Jiraiya can enter Super Saiyan without suffering any sort of personality changes or excess energy consumption, thus having attained the Full-Power Super Saiyan form. In Super Saiyan, Jiraiya's capabilities skyrocket to unimaginable levels. His power level shoots up exponentially, reaching beyond that of thirty-six million before the scouter had blown up from trying to register it. Mathematically, if Super Saiyan ideally raises the user's base power level by a factor of fifty, Jiraiya's theoretical power level in this form is nearly 450,000,000. Jiraiya claimed that he does not like to use the transformation because it's a "pain-in-the-ass". Quotes * "Listen... What you do anywhere else in the Universe matters very little to me. Do whatever you want there. But anywhere within the reach of my sword... is my country! Anyone who comes in here and messes with my people... whether they happen to be Humans, Saiyans, or even the Kais themselves... I will cut them all down!" Behind the Scenes Jiraiya shares the same seiyū with Grand Supreme Kai, but is voiced in english by Kent Williams, the voice actor for Akisame Kōetsuji from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. Category:Hybrid Category:Saiyans Category:Human Category:Super Saiyans